The journey
by Walkingwithmegz
Summary: Based from Episode 9x05 from The Walking Dead where we see the aftermath of Ricks "death". See how Ricks Journey continues.
1. The Journey

**This story is based of the end of 9x05 were we see Rick "die" at the end of the episode. These story's shows everyone's Journey after that cruel day!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1- Heartbreak**

Clouds of smoke arise in the air, flames gushing everywhere. Everyone's heart drops to the bottom of their stomachs. They lost him. He's gone. Rick Grimes was dead?!?

 _"NOOOOOOO"_ was all that Michonne could say, the tears running down her face. As the flames kept burning on that bridge, Michonne was lying in the ground, her two best friends Maggie and Carol beside her, grieving for that man that had changed all they're life's.

From the day they first met, Rick and Carol had a bond, though when she lost Sophia, Carol found it hard to forgive Rick but they still remained friends. Maggie aswell was friends with Mr Grimes, he helped her through so much, especially after Glenn's cruel death... however after letting Negan live, well, Maggie had mixed feelings about the work that Rick was going. And Michonne, his precious Michonne, the love of his life. At the start of them meeting, there was tension. However after spending months together fighting walkers together their were flames that were ignited on that sofa that night... that was the first time in a while Michonne felt loved.

Rick and Michonnes bond was known throughout the groups, they were going to build a future together for everyone and themselves. It's was only recently Rick had came out and told Michonne he wanted to build for the future in another way, a baby. There had been so much heartbreak for the Grimes family after Carl's death only less than 2 years ago, a baby would had made things so much better. However, life got worse for everyone.

Maggie and Carol with the help of Jerry got Michonne back to Alexandria, a place where her and Rick had worked so hard on to make a better place. They brought her back to the house that had so many memories. The living room where her and Rick used to cuddle and talk about their days, the kitchen where they spent planning and playing with Judith and the bedroom... well the bedroom she shared with Rick... she couldn't go in... she wouldn't go in. Maggie and Carol walked her in Judith's room instead were Michonne just collapsed in the ground in floods of tears.

After a few hours, nightfall came... Michonne was now lying on the bed in Judith's room, staring at the painting the toddler had painted recently. The painting that meant so much to the toddler when she showed her parents. Judith was staying with her aunt Maggie for the night as she thought it would be the best for Michonne to rest.

Michonne had been thinking about two people all afternoon; Rick and Judith. How was she going to tell Judith her daddy wasn't coming home? How was she going to get through the world without her Number One supporter, her soulmate, her life, her Rick. After a few hours, she slept, well tried to sleep... she spent most of the night crying...

As sunlight came up, Michonne washed her red eyes, put on a clean top and went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. It was there she saw Carol lying on her sofa. She carefully crept into the kitchen but heard Carol move.

 _"Michonne?"_ Carol whispered, only up from her slumber. Carol walked over to Michonne who grabbed her straight into a hug. Michonne whispered into Carols ear.

 _"I want to see my baby"_ Carol nodded and ran to where Maggie was staying to get Judith who was up at the crack of dawn asking for her mama. Michonne had started to prepare Judith's oatmeal when she heard to door open. Judith ran straight into Michonnes arms and hugged her tightly. Tears grew in Michonnes eyes. After eating it was time for Michonne to break the news to her daughter.

 _"Judy, mama wants you to know she loves you so so much my precious baby girl"_ Michonne whispered delicately to Judith's ear. The little girl giggled and smiled at her mama.

 _"And papa?_ " Judith asked, her papa was her best friend, the man who threw her up in he air and chased her around the vegetable patches and raced her down the hall. Tears appeared in Michonnes eyes and she knelt down to explain the news to the toddler.

 _"Papas... well papas gone Judy, he well, got hurt by the walkers and fell asleep. It's just me and you now hunni, I'm sorry_ " Michonnes burst out in tears and turned her back on Judith to hide her emotions. The young girl put her hand on her mother's leg and simply said these words...

 _"I'm here for you mama, I'll protect you"_

Typical grimes, Michonne thought to herself. Those words made her giggle and cry at the same time. Life was going to be tough for bother Judith and Michonne but together, they can help each other! Michonne was going to have to face her people soon but she spent that week with her family.

Alexandria continues to thrive, tho the days were mostly spent looking for Ricks body by the command of Daryl. He wanted to say his final goodbye, he wanted to find his brother. He felt guilty about leaving Rick behind after their argument, he spent those few days after Ricks death in tears, something that a Dixon would never had shed.

Ricks body still hadn't been found 2 weeks after his death. Where could it be? There was no evidence of him! It was like he dissapeard...

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **:) Thanks for reading!**

 **Xx Megz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Light after Darkness**

It has been about and month and a half since the bridge... a month and a half since Michonne lost her best friend. That month and a half had went by so slow for her. She spent most days out of camp and looking for Ricks body. She needed closure, she wanted to say goodbye properly, but for some reason his body wasn't anywhere to be found...

Alexandria has now started to expand. Buildings were going up, women were getting pregnant and more fences were being put up... that's what Rick would have wanted. He wanted to build for the future. Maggie and Carol had been spending more time at Alexandria. Maggie brought Hershel jr with her to help keep Judith company while Michonne mourned.

It was early in the morning, Judith was staying with her aunt Maggie as michonne was leaving early to go on a supply run to Hilltop. She woke up at sunrise and hopped on her horse to begin the trek to Hilltop.

On the trek, she checked every walker she killed. She was looking for him, but she also didn't want to see him like the beasts that he was protecting them from, the same beasts that killed both of their sons. As the sun was rising, Michonne made it to Hilltop.As she entered the gates, everyone bowed their heads. It was the first time she had been there since Ricks death... she wanted to hide at that point, the attention was getting to much but she got to the main building for a meeting with Jesus and Tara.

After debating for hours about rebuilding the bridge or not, no outcome happened. Michonne still wasn't in the right mindset and hadn't been feeling right after Ricks death. Before she left that meeting, Enid came running in.

 _"Walkers, there's a whole herd of them, quick we need help_!" Enid frantically ran back out to the yard.

Michonne grabbed her katana and frantically ran towards the herd of around 70 walkers. Closely behind her followed Jesus and Tara, who was holding a machete that Rick once gifted her. Blood gushed everywhere as the reunited gang chopped the heads of those walkers, those god damn walkers who ruined everything.

It was nearing the final few walkers. Michonne ran around with her katana and stood behind large rock pile to surprise attack the herd. As she came from behind the rock pile, she saw what she thought was Rick. Was it? It can't be can it? Ricks dead, he can't be alive Michonne doubted herself...

 ***CRASH***

Tara and Jesus ran over to Michonne who had just collapsed on the ground. They called over some other hilltop members to help get Michonne to safety. She had fainted in a daze, that's what Tara saw.

Michonne, who was now lying on a makeshift bed on the ground of the main buildings woke up and screamed...

 _'RICK!'_

As she looked around her, she couldn't see her beloved Grimes, he wasn't there, he was never there... Moments after waking up, Michonne threw up in the trashcan. Tara, who was holding back Michonnes hair, smiled. Michonne lay back down while she waited for Siddiq to check her over to ensure that she could go back home to Alexandria.

The words that Siddiq said weren't those that Michonne expected. Those two words that came out of his mouth was a complete shock.

 _"You're Pregnant"_

Michonne stared at Siddiq. She couldn't believe it. She was carrying Ricks baby. Tears streamed down her face as she ran out of the room and onto the yard at hilltop. She looked around for her horse which was tied on a post near Tara. Tara, who saw that michonne was in a wet state, held out her arms as Michonne ran into them. Tara got two horses ready for the journey back to Alexandria...

The journey home was quiet, neither of the friends spoke. Tara was confused why Michonne was acting strange but she asked no questions... the next few miles home were going to be long and quiet...

 **End of Chapter 2 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. The past while has been a lot lol with Christmas and several breakdowns about ricks exit / but the Journeys back and I hope you enjoy it darlings xoxo**

 **Chapter 3 - Was it all a dream?**

This news was... was a shock to Michonne... she got what her and Rick had been planning on for ages... A child... Ricks Child. Fear and happiness filled her heart. She was going to have to raise a baby by herself. A baby that was going to remind her of her love. A baby that made everything seem alright.

 **5 months later**

 _"Rick... is that you? Rick come back. Rickkkkkkkkkk"_

Michonne, who was now nearing 7 months into her pregnancy, woke up in a daze. She had a nightmare. She saw Rick... he was covered in scars and dried blood and was walking towards her in a blank room. He was yelling for her but she couldn't get to him... there was walkers everywhere...

She rolled out of bed, which was now a regular occurance as the baby inside her was quite big for her petite frame, and got ready for the day. Judith, who had become very protective of her mother, ran into the room all ready for a day of katana training. She was looking to become more like michonne since she had been told on multiple occasions that she was far to young to use a gun.

 _"My name is Judith G and I love my mommy, la la la la la la la and there's a baby in her tummy."_ This was a new song that Judith loved to sing. It annoyed the crap out of Michonne but at the same time she loved it. Judith was her daughter. Not by blood, but in the heart. Judith was now 5 years old. She was turning into a mini Carl. She wore the hat that once belonged to him and her father every single day. It was far too big for her petite head but she didn't care, she wanted to be more like her father.

Michonne and Judith went for a walk around Alexandria to meet up with some friends. As they walked around the corner of the house, Judith saw her Uncle Daryl. Daryl had been away from the group pretty much since Rick disappeared. He didn't like the commotion of everybody. It didn't feel right living in a place without his brother...

 _"UNCLE DEE DEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_ Judith yelled out. She loved Daryl so much and never really got to see him. Daryl grabbed Judith and threw her up in the air as she squealed. The bond between these two was amazing.. after all she was his "lil ass kicker". Judith ran over to see her buddies while Michonne and Daryl chatted.

Daryl was shocked at the size of Michonne stomach. He was so happy that she was pregnant with his brothers baby. They both looked at each other while Michonne burst out in tears. She was remembering the vison she had earlier on. Daryl looked at her... he was worried about her.

 _"Chonne you okay?"_ She wiped her tears and proceeded to tell Daryl about her dreams about Rick. She looked at Daryl who nodded. He had the exact same dream. He couldn't stop thinking about Rick. He went out nearly everyday to find his body. But he still hasn't. He won't stop looking... for his sake and Michonnes.

Maybe Rick was still alive... but how, how could he still be alive Michonne thought. He has to come back... he wouldn't just leave.. unless he was.. dead

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Next chapter should be up soon guys! Thank you so so much for reading and once again sorry for the wait! Any suggestion feel free to message me or follow my twitter @walkingwithmegz**

 **Xoxoox Megz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahh thank you so so much to those who commented on my last chapter! I didn't actually think people would read this fanfic :D Anyway someone asked for a certain someone to join the story so here he is :D ENJOY XOX**

 **CHAPTER 4 - Daddy's coming home**

 **Ricks POV**

It's been 212 days. 212 days since the herd. 212 days since the bridge. 212 since he last saw Michonne. 212 without his family. The past 212 days.. well let's just say it's been hell. Rick was trapped. He was in a country unknown to him. He didn't know where he was. All he knew that he was far far away from his family.

Jadis hasn't been seen in 20 days... where she was, Rick didn't care. For all he cared she could be dead. She took him away from his family. The only reason he was thankful for her was that he got the medical attention he needed after that god damn rebar... he had the scars from the surgery's he had.

For the past 6 years of the apocalypse, Rick was basically in charge and free. Now he was in a room,in a hospital that was double locked and he couldn't get out. The only time he was allowed to leave his room was for the tests. The tests that left his body full of scars. The tests that meant he was aching in pain for hours afterwards.

These tests meant that he was bitten and left to see if he turned... but he never turned... Rick Grimes was the cure... his blood was used to save those who were bit... he helped to save many famous people. Those who were known as "celebrities" before the world turned to shit. However those who weren't celebs, they were left to turn. Ordinary people who were kind and worthy left to die because of their title...

 ***flashback to day 1***

Rick woke up after sleeping for a few hours. He was in pain but alive. He was lying in a helicopter... a helicopter? Why would there be a helicopter in a world full of walkers. Who owned this copter? All these questions went through Ricks mind. Also why was there a letter *A* on his clothing... why was he an A. Was A known as living? Or A for accident. He didn't know.

It was time for surgery. Rick was in and out of conciousness. He had lost so much blood. The helicopter landed about an hour ago. He wanted to see Michonne but he knew he was so far away from home. He needed to get back to his family but he knew it wasn't gonna happen for a while.. he was trapped

 ***DARKNESS***

 **Day 250**

It's been 250 days since that messed up day. Jadis has returned. But this time she had Heath. Rick thought Heath was dead... he was last seen being overrun by a herd... how was he still alive? These questions went through Ricks head. Heath embraces Rick in a hug. It has been such a long time since they last saw each other.

Jadis ruined the embrace by running into the room in tears - " _we've got to go NOW"_ Rick didn't know whether to believe her or not. She brought him into this situation to save herself. Why would she want to leave when she was praised as queen Jadis...

Rick looked in disbelief. He knew his way around the hospital ward. He didn't know whether to believe Jadis or not. He was scared in case he was brought into a trap. What was he going to do? Should he leave? Should he stay? All the consequences that could happen... but if he left, he could see Michonne and Judy again... his Queen and Princess. What will he do?

 **Escape...**

Rick decided enough was enough and he had to go. Heath confronted Rick by telling him that the guards leave for only 5mins a day for a group meeting. The exact time was 11:17am. Currently it was 11:00am. During this day Ricks door wasn't locked. He was allowed to roam around the ward he was in now due to his "commitment" to the group he was in. He knew if he played the right game, he'd be safe and given privlages.

It was nearing the time for the guard meeting. Rick had a plan... to go out of the hospital building from the back of the old canteen, that wasn't used and had no walkers in it, to try and find out where the hell he was In the world and to try and navigate his way home to his family... both Heath and Jadis were going to make the journey.

 **End of chapter 4 :)**

 **Yay yay we've got Rick back :) and I've written two chapters in a space of 12 hours :P thanks for reading guys!**

 **Xoxoox Megz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 -The Great Escape**

It was time to go. Rick was ready. Heath was ready. Jadis... well she's never really ready for anything. It was 11:15, time to get ready to go. They walked out of the room as quiet as they could. Rick had bead of sweat on his forehead... he was full of adrenaline... he couldn't wait to get back to his family, his home, his bed... oh my god that bed!

They ran around the corner of the corridor and ran down the halls to the old canteen. They could hear the groans of walkers. The groans made Rick squirm. He had been bit so many times that the noises of them made him hurt inside. As they ran into the canteen a stray walker came towards them. Heath grabbed a blunt knife and stabbed it in the head. It had been so long since he had last killed a walker, that he got a buzz for life again.

As they went through the kitchen, the emergency exit was blocked... wasn't that useful, Rick thought. As they cleared the pots and trays away, they watched grabbed several knifes as well as some stray cans of food that they had found. The journey may be long, but it will be worth while in the end...

Once they had exited through the doors of canteen. A small herd of walkers came towards them. They were old and well tarnished looking. The walkers were slowing fading into bones and skin. It had been so long since Rick had seen the outside that the natural sunlight burnt his eyes a bit. However, the group wasn't out of danger yet. They saw a forest near by and decided it would be the safest option to hide. If they hid in the forest, the guards or anyone who worked or lived in the hospital couldnt get to them.

As they ran toward the forest full of trees and bushes, Rick heard the pitching noise of the alarms going off... them noises attract walkers, Rick thought. They ran as fast as they could to get into the forest. However, as entered the forest, they saw a couple of guards running towards them... the group ran as fast as they could even though Rick was in extreme pain from all the test he had done to him.

The guards shouted at them to surrender and to lie on the floor. Rick kept running with the others coming straight behind him. All of a sudden he heard shots... it was Jadis. She had hidden a gun in her boots and shot both the guards down.. Jadis has saved his life again... the group had by this stage reached the forest.

They all cautiously walked through the forest floor and killed a couple of stay walkers. Rick couldn't believe he was free... he couldn't believe he was away from all the shit he had been through... he just needed to get to safety now... he needed to get back to his home, his family.

As they walked through the forest, they found a small hunters hut. As they approached it, they saw that there was a walker, well it looked like a walker from afar. As they got closer, they saw the walker, that was a whole lot more decomposed than they thought. It has bugs crawling around it along with a lot of loose skin. It had been so long that Rick had seen the outside world, that the sight of the walker shocked him...

Inside the hut was a few cans of beans along with a few hunting knifes. The perfect weapon in a world of walkers. They decided to leave as it would be safe to stay so close to the hospital. They need to get away from that hell hole. As they walked deeper into the forest, they saw several signs showing that they were in Toronto, Canada. Rick thought to himself "at least there's no more boarder checks"

Now the race was on to get home...

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **Sorry these chapters are small but I'm trying to break up the story I had in mind lol**

 **Also if you have any request of characters from TWD you would like to see, please add them to the comment section and I'll try to fit them in!!**

 **:) Megz xoox**


	6. Chapter 6

**So basically the next few chapters will be on Rick mainly due to the fact that there's nothing much I can write about Michonne yet... I wanna focus mainly on Ricks Journey Home and yup hope you Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6 - 90 miles**

It was Day 7 of the great Escape as Heath called it. The group had been walking for most of the time down south while taking occasional stops in different huts and houses along the way. They really wanted to find other forms of transport but cars with fuel were hard to come across now a days. His feet were sore from walking. He was wearing shoes that didn't feel right to him. He missed his brown boots.

They followed near the highway to make sure that they were heading in the right direction. As they were walking, they saw that they were close to the boarder. Rick knew that trouble was ahead. People wanting to leave the country or to get into Canada. The roads would be blocked by cars, walkers... as the got closer and closer, tactical decisions had to be made.

Rick, Heath and Jadis were going to approach the beard by the outskirts of the roads to help prevent any major run in with walkers. They then were going to see at the end of the masses of cars if they could find one with a substantial amount of fuel that they could travel in for a large proportion of their Journey.

As the group swiftly ran to the outskirts of the main road, the did come across a few walkers as well as a truck that was overturn. Inside they saw what looked to be a family. A family that had they're lives ruined because of this shit turned world. Heath put a knife in each of their skulls. Tears started to accumulate around Ricks eyes as he thought about his own family. He wanted them to be ok. He wanted to see them so bad. The past 7 months has been full of pain and turmoil. He just needed his family.

After rummaging through the trunk of the truck, they found back packs full of bottled water, food and first aid supplies. They took all as well, they had to... this was life now. Stealing was a thing of the past. As they made their way down the muddy and slippy pathway, Heath froze. Jadis froze. Rick didn't freeze. He was wondering what they were looking at. Over in the distance he could see a massive herd of what looked to be 500 walkers.

As they approached near the herd. They found a jeep that had enough fuel to last them a while. They also found extra gas in the trunks of some cars. They packed the jeep full of supplies that they had found and started the long journey back to Alexandria down the freeway towards the herd. They drove straight around the herd... well sort of.

As they got around the last 100 or so walkers, they jeep stopped. It got stuck in mud... typical. Rick and Jadis hopped out while Heath took control on the wheel. As rick and Jadis pushed the jeep, the herd came closer and closer. Jadis, was tired. She was tired of the whole apocalypse. She wanted to live a normal life. All Rick remembered was the piercing scream that came from Jadis as she walked into the herd of walkers.

She wasn't fit for this world

Jadis couldn't make it anymore

Tears gathered in Ricks eyes as he joined Heath in the front of the jeep. He hated her so much as she took him from his family. But he was thankful of her as well as she saved his life. And she helped him escape. Jadis was gone. Jadis was g...

Time Jump*

It had been a month or so since they lost Jadis. Heath and Rick kept on going. It's all they could do. They needed to get back home and that's what they were going to do. The jeep has given up at this stage of the Journey so it was back to walking. Ricks back ached in pain as well as his stomach. His scars hadn't healed properly and the pain was catching up to him. He needed to find shelter to rest for a few days. He didn't want to, but he had to.

Heath wasn't well either. He had gotten sick. He was finding it hard to breath but kept going. As they walked further down the roads they saw a sign to show where they were:

 ** _Gettysburg_**

Rick knew that they were close to home. Gettysburg had a sign that showed it was approx 90 miles to Alexandria. 90 miles to home. 90 miles left...

End of Chapter 6

 **Yessssss! I'm actually so happy with how this fanfic is going XD next chapter is gonna be HUGE and I can't wait for yous all to read it!**

 **Megz xoxoox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Old Friends**

The journey was getting shorter. They had maybe another week or less to go. Heath was In charge of the map that they had found earlier on in the Journey. He was an ex geography student before the world had turned to shit. He knew his way around a map. As they were walking and walking they had started to talk more bout what happened to both of them in the hospital.

 _"They used me as a test subject. I was never bitten. I had blood taken and samples of my spit. The pain of the needles was excruciating. I have nightmares about them"_ Heath couldn't stop thinking about that pain. Rick was more reluctant to talk. He hated thinking about all the times he was bit. He opened up and told Heath his story. Silence fell over them.

As they walked around they found themselves in a problem. The road ahead was blocked by walkers. The only way around was a forest. One of the most dangerous places that they could go through, especially since night was soon falling. They had to make that risk to go. It was either that or die by a herd of walkers. They decided to make a start and walked into the beginning of the forest. It was still light outside but soon, the sky would be dark.

The forest didn't look too deep. It seemed to be easy to get through. As they walked deeper and deeper into the woods, they noticed a river. Hope came upon Rick. Maybe they were close to the river that he feel into after the bridge. Maybe they were close to home. As nightfall approaches Heath and Rick set up camp in a makeshift shelter they found. It looked to be once a home for a single person. There were evidence of human life including a torn shirt as well as blood... whoever lived there, well they must have got bit...

As dawn approached Rick and Heath walked beside the river. It was always a smart approach, well that's what Rick thought. The Journey to home was becoming smaller and smaller every step they took. They kept walking, only taking short breaks every so often. As they walked around they found what looked to be a mini camp. It was beside a river bed. There were walker traps everywhere as well as a small makeshift tent and blankets. Rick and Heath went into the river to cool off. As they were in the water a figure came towards them. It didn't look like a walker... it was a person... a man... a man who look very familiar.

As this figure got closer these words came out of his mouth...

" ** _Brother..."_**

 **End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 - Mama knows best**

Michonne was in the last leg of her pregnancy. The months seemed so so long to her. Tis was due to not having Rick around. She didn't have the man that she needed at this crucial moment of her life. She could stand to think about going through labour without him, her rock, her guide, her saviour. She knew that he wanted a baby so badly. On that bed that time, when he said about building a future, she was excited and scared... waht if she dies in childbirth... who would look after her children. She also remembered Andre, her precious peanut. She was scared to become a mother again. What if she couldn't do it? What if she died?

It was late at night. Michonne couldn't sleep. She slept in Judith's room at night as she couldn't bear to sleep in the room she shared with Rick. It wasn't right without him. She missed the cuddles and the kisses and the times he made love to her... She wore his shirts to bed as she could still smell him. That smell eased her. It was like a calming spray. This particular night however, she couldn't sleep. There was too many thoughts in her mind.

 _Where is Daryl?_

 _Is he looking for Rick again?_

 _I hope he's ok_

 _What if Ricks still alive?_

 _But how? We saw him blow up! We never found his body..._

It was pitch black outside so she could go out for a walk. She would have if she wasn't in her state, when she wasn't pregnant she could do anything. Now she was like a prisoner in her own body. Everyone in Alexandria was over protective to her. Having a baby in this world was dangerous, but this is Michonne we're talking about! She can survive anything... well it would be helpful if she had her partner with her.

Michonne woke up to the sound of Judy screaming beside her... this was a daily ritual due to Judith missing her papa and her brother Carl. She was young but she still remembers them. After soothing Judith, Michonne hobbled out of bed with her large bump and decided it was time to lesve the house for a walk before breakfast. Judith got on her cowboy boots and Carl's hat, which was a bit too big for her petite head but she didn't care, she wanted to be like her late brother. As they left the house, they were greeted by their neighbour, Aaron, who acted like a fill in father for Judith. He had Gracie, who was in similar ages to Judy.

 _"Michonne, do you want me to take Judith for the day and let you rest? Gracie has been begging for a play date for the last week!"_

Michonne agreed. That time alone would allow her to paint the nursery and to talk things over with Carol, who was going to deliver the baby. Carol was like a mother figure to Michonne as well as being her Best friend. She didn't leave michonnes side after the bridge. Even though she lived in the Kingdom with Ezekiel now, she came out a couple of days a week to spend time with Michonne and judith.

It was around midday when Carol arrived. Michonne was just finished making the crib up for the baby as carol came in to check on her. Michonne has already wrote out what her birth plan was going to be. She wanted a home birth, in Rick and hers rooms she needed to be close to him... Judith was going to go to Aaron's as soon as she begins labour and the Carol would be there too. She was going to stay in the spare room a week prior to Michonnes estimated due date in order to be around for the birth.

As night fall fell, Carol had left and Judith was staying at Aaron's for the night. Michonne was in deep thought again...

 _"My love, wherever you are, please come home. I know you're out there somewhere. I have a surprise for you..."_

 **End of Chapter 8**

 **I needed to update on Michonne as I felt like I forgot about her XD more rick coming up next!**

 **Xoxoox Megz**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is gonna be on of my favourite chapters! Hope yous enjoy it! X**

 **Chapter 9 - Daddy**

 _"Daryl Dixon... I... I..."_

Rick broke down in tears, his brother was in front of him... 8 months ago he saw him shooting arrows at that herd... he however didn't see the pain that came in Daryls face when they thought Rick was gone. Daryl Dixon, the man who never showed any sort of emotion cried out as he met Rick again... he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew it was Rick even tho his face was dirty and his hair was long. His Rick was home...

As Rick and Daryl embraced in a hug and Heath was sitting in shock... Daryl finally remembered that Rick didn't know about Michonne...

 _"How's my michonne and Judith? Are they..."_

Daryl nodded. Michonne was alive and well and ... pregnant. It was gonna be the biggest shock of Ricks life. Daryl was what to get Rick home. It's was around mid afternoon when they left. They were going to make the hour journey to Alexandria. Daryl hadn't been there in months. He couldn't face seeing people. He blamed himself for Ricks "death". He couldn't stand looking at Michonne with her bump. A daily reminder of Rick. Now all was better... well hopefully. Rick was back now. Life can resume back to normal.

As they walked on their Journey, Daryl told Rick how Alexandria is growing in size but not by population. The walls were being made stronger and so were the houses. Life had carried on like Rick had wanted to. To grow for the future... the future he was now going to be in.

Just before they entered the gates of Alexandria, Rick took a few moment to take everything in. He couldn't believe he was home. He never thought he'd be home again. He was thrilled to be back. He couldn't wait to get in.

As he walked towards the entrance he saw a familiar face on Guard... Tara. She aimed her gun at them as it was nearly dark. Daryl yelled for her to lower her gun.

 _"What are you doing with them strangers Dixon? You know the rules"_

Rick looked up at Tara. She seemed confused but then it's dawned on her. No it couldn't be. Ricks dead. But wait who else is ther... HEATH! Tara immediately opened up the gates and ran out giving Rick a hug.

" _Mother goose is home"_

She ran straight up to Heath in a puddle of tears. The last time she saw him they were being overrun by a herd. She couldn't believe that they were both still alive. Rick asked her was Michonne home and she smiled. Daryl gave her a look as if to say "don't tell him". She pointed in the direction of their home, the old Munroe home.

As he entered the house very very quietly, he wanted to surprise Michonne. As he crept up the stairs, missing the 4,7 and 10th step as they were creeky, he walked into their room to see she wasn't there. He then checked Judith's room. There she was lying on the extra bed. All covered up in blankets. Tears came to his eyes as he sat quietly on the floor as he watched her sleep.

His tears got heavier and as he sniffed, Michonne jerked straight up and looked straight in front of her...

 _"Daddy's home"_

 **End of Chapter 9**

 **Heehehheh I was actually so excited to write this chapter!! Rick is back with his babe and yup #Richonne lives on!**

 **Once again if you'd like to follow me on twitter I'm @walkingwithmegz :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **Xoxoxo Megz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for the Amzing reviews! I can't actually believe people are reading this :P anyway this chapter is how I would have imagined the Richonne reunion except for RJ isn't born yet.. I couldn't have Rick miss any of his kids births ;) Enjoy xo**

 **Chapter 10 - Richonne**

Michonne had grabbed her katana that was lying beside her. She thought she was under attack. She thought someone was going to kill her. She was ever more vigilant now that Rick was away. She didn't want anything to happen to her unborn child... their unborn child. As her vision focused she squinted through her eyes. All that stared back was a scruffy looking man... could it be... no it couldn't... but... was it? Rick was gone. She saw his at tat bridge. The body wasn't found but surely it was blown up...

She sat in silence, katana still raised, and looked deeply into his eyes... those blue eyes. She recognised them. Them piercing blue eyes. They had first caught her attention when she met his first back at the prison. When she had that baby formula, she was focused on the baby she didn't know. Now she looked after that same baby and calls her her daughter. She kept staring at those eyes. Them eyes that belong to a now Hairy and very scrubby Rick Grimes

Michonne sat still and broke out in tears. She was in shock. As she sat there, blankets covering her large belly, she started to shake. She couldn't believe that Rick was back. He was meant to be dead. But he was here... in the room... that was his and hers daughters. Rick grimes was back from the dead.

 _"I found you"_

Rick walked over slowly to Michonne and grabbed her by the face and embraced in a long kiss. Oh how he missed her. Her beauty made him. She was practically glowing. For minutes they kissed and stared into each other's eyes. No words were said, just smiles and tears of joy. Michonne and Rick we're both now crying. They both couldn't believe they were together again.

As Rick leaned in for a hug, he felt an object in his way. He didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if it was true or not. As he felt around he felt a bump... **MICHONNE WAS PREGNANT.** Tears burst out of his face as they both looked at each other. Michonne was pregnant with his child. His dream had came true. He was going to be a father again. He couldn't believe it. This day was turning out to be amazing. More better than he originally thought. He couldn't believe it at all. He was in more of a shock than she was. He never thought that they were going to be able to have another child. Rick was well on in years and well, the war may have effected him as well.

" _Is... is... Michonne, our future, we made it. I'm so happy. I'm sorry for everythang, I'm sorry for leaving"_ Rick felt bad. He felt like he should have been there. He wanted her to know her was sorry.

 _"That's the past. It wasn't your fault baby"_

Michonne lay down as she was disorientated and shocked. Rick lay down as well, beside his wife. They just stared at each other once again. No words could have been said. He had dreamed about this moment for the past 8 months. He just wanted her so bad. He missed her sooo soo much. He breathed heavily as he looked at her. Her gorgeous glowing skin. Those plump lips. Her body... ohhh her body.

Rick asked where Judith was. He needed to see his baby girl again. Michonne said she was at Aaron's and that they could surprise them first thing in the morning. Rick couldn't wait.. he wondered if Judith would recognise him.. would she cry... would she be happy. Of course she would. She was one of the happiest humans he had ever met. She was his baby girl. From the first moment he locked eyes on his daughter, he loved her. He may not have shown it from the start but back then was different. Lori had just died. He was delusional... now he had Michonne, Judith and the baby.

Rick got up and decided to get cleaned up. He was covered in walker blood, dirt and oil. He tidied up his facial hair sat for a moment. He couldn't believe her was finally home. The journey was worth while and a new chapter was only just beginning. All in one day he found Daryl, Michonne and that he was going to be a father again. He couldn't believe it. Life was getting better and better.

As Rick walked back into Judith's room, there was no sign of Michonne. He smiled to himself as he crept into their room were Michonne was lying on their bed for the first time since he disappeared. She was lying with nothing on except one of his shirts...

 _"The famous Rick Grimes"_

 _ **End of Chapter 10**_

 ** _It took me sooo long to write this due to me reading back and getting everything right. Richonne is back together and I'm so happy!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed_**

 ** _Oxoxox Megz_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks you all again for the responses! It amazes me that people actually read this! I'm so sorry for this being published so late! I'm back at college so writing atm is hard lol!**

 **Chapter 11 - Friends and Family**

It was early morning in Alexandria. The birds were tweeting but neither Rick or Michonne was sleeping. They had spent their night crying and cuddling as well as making love to one another. Oh how Rick had missed his wife. She was perfect. She was the most gorgeous person he had ever met. Rick was still in shock he was home. After all the pain he went through he finally felt at piece. He was in the community that he helped grow... he was home.

Rick got up and took a shower. A luxury he had missed since he was last in Alexandria. He got ready for the new day. The day he was going to meet his daughter again for the first time in months. He was scared that she wasn't going to recognise him. He hasn't changed that much apart from a bit of weight loss and hair growth. He made sure he looked nearly the same as the day he got taken to show Judith that her daddy was home and he wasn't going anywhere.

Also on this day an emergency meeting had been called for all communities. Some of the group still didn't know that Rick was back so what better way to surprise them would be through a meeting. He couldn't wait to see them all. Carol, Jesus, Rosita, Zeke, Maggie... it had been so long... he wanted to surprise them in the biggest way ever. How he was going to do that... well, Rick always had something up his sleeve.

It was around breakfast time when Aaron came knocking at the door. Both Judith and Gracie were holding hands giggling at a bird they saw flying in the sky. As Rick heard these giggles he hid in the pantry as Aaron opened the door. Judith gave Michonne a huge bear hug and ran into the study room to play with her old fashion dolls house that one of the carpenters at hilltop made her for her 5th birthday. It had a big roof that opened up with little people made out of clay and other substances found inside the walls of Alexandria. Aaron had just left and Rick walked ever so quietly around the corner to surprise Judith...

Judith was talking to herself as she heard these words

\- _hello my darling_ -

The little girl stood up and turned around looking shocked. She didn't know what to say but instead cried. She was scared. She looked at Michonne in fear, wondering who this strange man was in her house. Michonne walked over to Rick and pulled his long straggly hair out of his eyes. Judith let a beaming smile out of her face

 _"My DADDYS HOME. MY DADAS HOMEEEE"_

The little girl was shocked and excited at the same time. She couldn't believe her daddy was home. She was confused but excited. Rick grabbed her and snuggled with her. He was back with the two most important people in his life; Michonne and Judith. Judith was in shock. She began to shake a lot. She was amazed that her daddy was back!

Michonne was in floods of tears. She walked over to Rick and Judith and hugged both of them. Judith held out her hand for her mama and Michonne squeezed it. They're family was nearly complete. As Judith had stared to calm down, Rick set her on the sofa as she sat and stared heavily at Rick, taking in every detail of his face. She was used to Michonne talking about her dad every night to her and the 5 year old couldn't believe that he was home.

Judith ran upstairs to grab her hat while Rick and Michonne prepared oatmeal for breakfast. She ran in wearing the hat that Rick had once given to Carl and Carl to Judith. Rick beamed with pride as his daughter came in wearing that hat that was way to big for her petite head. Her blonde curls were barely noticeable under the hat and she giggled. She wanted to be more like her big brother Carl. It had been more than two years since he had died but she still had vivid memories of her brother as well as what Michonne had been telling her.

After breakfast was finished, which consisted of Judith staring and laughing at her father and a mysterious food fight, it was time for the meeting of whoever was at Alexandria and those who had been called for at the other commmunities. Rick was dressed in his signature denim shirt, black jeans and his boots, or as Judith liked to call them, Walker Stompers. The plan was for Rick to take the back enterance to the church where the meeting was going to be held.

Michonne hobbled into the meeting at noon. She was created by Carol and Ezekiel as well as Rosita, Jerry, Father G, Jesus, Aaron, Enid, Alden and Maggie who had brought a not so little Hershel with her as well as the other group members. Michonne stood at the head table and welcomed everyone. She was just about to start the meeting as Maggie asked her why this meeting was an emergency. Michonne smiled and with a tear to her eye she said...

 _"There's someone I'd like for yous to meet"..._

 **End of Chapter 11**

 **Chapter 12 will be a part B to this as I wanted to break it up as well as actually uploading /**

 **Xoxoxmegz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - The Reunion**

The whole room went quite as they waited for this mysterious person that Michonne was about to introduce them to. Rosita was beside Siddiq and Enid and she smiled... she had a vague idea who it could be... but was it really him... could it be? The thoughts quickly went out of her head as she though that it was crazy thinking that a man who had been dead for over half a year could mysteriously come back alive and well... as the whole room awaited, some people got agitated and anxious waiting...

The back door opened behind Michonne and the people of Alexandria and the other communites squinted, looking to see who this figure was... they thought it may have been a new love interest for Michonne, or a celebrity that someone had found on a scavenge or maybe even a whole new community.

The mysterious figure slowly showed his face around the corner of the door and the whole room went quite... it was that quite you could hear a pin drop to the floor.

 _"Hey guys... what have I missed?"_

Rick teared up as he said those four words. Michonne stood by his side as the whole room just blankly stared at this figure of a man who they knew was Rick Grimes.

Rick smiled cautiously as he looked upon all of his friends and family as welling as noticing new survivors. He couldn't believe that he was home and well... he was back where he was meant to be!

Everyone stood back, still in shock that their leader was at last home. The crowd was still quiet, with a few whispering and wondering where he had been all this time. As the crowd came to reality, Rosita stood up and shouted,

"He's back... all hail Rick Grimes"

The crowd stood up and cheered and cried out for Rick. Rick smiled more with Michonne by his side, cradling her bump... the bump that held Ricks precious baby son or daughter. Judith ran into the meeting room and ran straight into her fathers arms. At this point Michonne had to turn around as the tears started to stream down her face... she was so so happy and mixed with her harmonies, she couldn't hide her emotions.

As Rick looked around the crowds, he noticed there were three people missing. Three very important people in his life... Carol, Maggie and of course baby Herschel. He looked around and noticed Daryl had a companion... a dog? Trust Daryl to find a dog he thought. As Rick walked around hugging and chatting to his reunited friends, he noticed the door slightly open.

 _"Sorry I'm late guys, did I miss much?"_

Maggie burst through the doors with Herschel by her side. As she looked up, sweat dripping down her forehead, she saw Rick. Her face dropped. Was it Rick? It can't be! Hes dead! But it looks like Mr Grimes! Tears streamed down her eyes as she cautiously walked towards Rick. She had Herschel in her arms and she passed him to Rosita. Rick and Maggie embraced in a long hug both in floods of tears.

 _"Maggie, Herschel dropped his..."_

 _End of Chapter_

 **I'm back again! Once again so so sorry about the late upload but it's hard to write and study at the same time! I hope you enjoyed this short update!**

 **Follow me on twitter @walkingwithmegz for TWD stuff aha**

 **Love Megz xoxoox**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Old friends Reunited

As the frantic woman burst through the doors, holding Herschel's snuggy, Rick recognizes the silver hair... it was the one and only Carol. As she walked towards the front scanning to see where Maggie was, she noticed the slim tall man standing in front of her. She looked at him and looked away... was she dreaming, was she sure it was really him. As she looked again she burst out into tears... at this point Ezekiel had walked into the meeting room and roared out in his grand and majestic voice...

 _"It's really your Sir Rick of Alexandria... you are home at last!"_

Carol, who was shaking on the floor in shock turned around to see her newly wed husband beside her holding onto her as she regained stature. Rick ran over to her and held her tight. Since nearly the start of the apocalypse, Carol and Rick had been with each other. The two old friends have been by each other's side for nearly the whole time. However Rick could never forgive himself for what happened to Sophia. He knew that Carol had forgiven him all those years ago but Rick always felt that guilt that he still had his child (apart from his beloved Carl).

These two shared a special bond. Every time they had a disagreement, they sorted it out. There was times when their relationship was strained and they had stopped talking but they always came back to one another. It was like a brother/sister bond that they had together. The same bond Rick had with Daryl and Maggie as well. Those four had been together since the early months when the walkers took over the earth. Carol was a meek and fearful woman who was controlled by her abusive Husband. Daryl didn't take no for an answer and was a 'loner' who hated showing any sympathy or emotion. Maggie was a true country girl who had a 'badass' side to herself and was a leader from the very start. They were four misfits who wouldn't normally work together in an ordinary world. But this wasn't an ordinary world that they lived in...

As the whole group reunited, Rick was relieved that he was at home. He looked over and saw Judith and Herschel playing together and imagine his unborn baby playing as well. He was home with his family at last and couldn't believe it. Carol, Maggie, Daryl, Michonne and Rick day for hours just talking about the communities and how they are expanding. The buzz of Ricks return was high. It had been a couple of hours and he still had so many old friends to talk to.

He walked over towards the direction of Siddiq and Rosita. Rick was someone that Siddiq had always looked up upon. He allowed Siddiq to stay even after Carl had died. Siddiq always felt that it was his fault for Carls death. He was felt guilty for still being alive. Rick smiled at the pair, noting that they seemed to be a couple now. He also saw a small bump on Rositas stomach. Another baby to join the ever expanding family group. As they were talking about life and how they were keeping, little Judith ran over to Rosita and gave her a hug.

 _" Aunt Ros, did you tell papa the good news?_

Rick gave Rosita a suspicious smile and waited for an answer from Rosita. He also saw how much Judy loved Rosita and that she was defiantly her auntie!

 _"Well Rick, Siddiq and myself are expecting a new arrival soon! Judith only found out a couple of days ago and shes already planning big sleep overs with Gracie and Herschel!"_ Rosita giggled at the end of the sentence.

Rick congratulated the couple as Michonne hobbled over to ask Rick a question. She was tired and looking to see if Rick was ready to retire for the night. He still needed to take things easy due to his weakness. As Rick excused himself he walked towards the front to say a few words.

 _"I want to talk ya'll for you're kind message about myself being home. Don't let this change how things are however. For the next few days I'm gonna stay at home and spend time with my girls before the awaited arrival of this new lil' one. feel free to come a visit. I love yous all!"_

* * *

Rick was lying in bed when he saw Michonne holding onto her stomach. She seemed to be in pain. She looked at him to say it was just the baby being active. He walked over and held onto her stomach. He held her for a couple of minutes before he turned her around to look int her big eyes. He still thought he was dreaming. He was finally away from those monsters who hurt him in so many ways. They locked lips for a couple of minute before she un-linked and smiled. He linked arms with Michonne as helped her to get into bed. Her legs were swollen and in pain due to the final days of her pregnancy.

As they both lay in bed together, they talked about their days. Rick was so full of joy that he was reunited with his old friends and that those who don't live in Alexandria were staying for a couple of days to have meetings and celebratory dinners for Ricks return. He looked over at his wife who was glowing and started to rub her stomach. She eased down and started to nod off to sleep. Rick kissed her softly on the lips and rolled over to catch some sleep.

Meanwhile Michonne wasn't asleep. She had started to have contractions...

* * *

 **End of Chapter 13!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Oh baby baby**

It was the early hours of the morning when Michonne was awoken. Another contraction went through her body as she clenched her stomach in pain. It had been 3 hours since her contractions had started and they were coming strong. She knew that once she needed to, she had to call for Carol. She was the "midwife" of all of the communities and had helped to deliver the majority of babies. She went through the breathing exercises that she had learnt when she was pregnant with Andre. Her first baby boy... the baby boy that she missed so much that it hurt. She often imagined Andre playing with Judith in the back garden. Andre being the boss like his father but Judith being sassy and not taking any crap from her adopted brother.

As Michonne contractions ended off she tried to get back to sleep. It was still dark outside so it must have been around 3am. Rick was meant to be on duty at sunrise but at the rate of her contractions going, Rick may need to swap that shift around. Michonne hobbled out of her room to run herself a bath to help ease the pain of the contractions. She had started to loose her balance and grabbed onto the sink as she moaned in pain. This noise awoke Rick who saw the dim light of a candle in the bathroom. He sat up and got out of bed to see his wife crouched over the sink.

 _"I told you to wake me if you felt any pain. You know I'll help you in anyway I can my love."_

Rick walked over and held Michonne from behind as the contraction eased off her. At this point they were roughly 6/7 minutes apart but we're getting stronger each time. Typical Grimes causing pain, Michonne thought. She regained her stature and decided it was time to get in the bath to ease the pain. Rick went to fetch her a glass of fruit juice to help give her a bit of energy for the next few hours of pain and tiredness. She was strong and knew that she could help to fight the pain, especially now she had Rick by her side. Her rock... her energy ... her soulmate was there by her side.

* * *

After a couple of hours, it was sunrise. Michonne has stayed in the bath the whole time, trying to rest in between contractions while Rick dosed off on the Bathroom floor. Rick woke up and got dressed to take Judith over to Aaron's as well as getting Daryl to take over his shift at the entrance. As Judith woke up she ran straight into Rick and Michonnes bathroom to see her mommy and to say bye bye for the next day or so. She looked worried when she saw Michonne in pain but she snuggled into her arms and waved goodbye. Judith was so excited to meet her new baby brother or sister. She was really looking for a baby brother to be able to play trucks with since Herschel Jr lived in Hilltop and rarely got to visit.

Once Rick walked out the front door, her heard a load moan from Michonne. He hated the way he wasn't by her side but he had to bring Judith next door to Aarons as well as seeing if Carol was free to help with the delivery. As Rick walked over to Aaron's, Judith was skipping and mumbling _oh baby baby_ to herself in excitement. She had her backpack with her PJs, Blankie, a couple of books and a board game. As Rick gave her a massive hug and waved bye bye to her, Carol ran over...

 _"I heard the big news! Do you want me over?"_

Rick nodded and beamed a bright smile. He was so excited but nervous to gain a new family member who he only knew was coming a couple of days ago. He was wondering how word had spread so fast about Michonnes labour but he realized that the window of the bathroom was open and everyone could hear her crys of pain. Rick smiled and moved towards the direction of where Daryl was staying at to. As he walked around the corner near the guard tower, he saw that Daryl was already there.

 _"Grimes get home to your wife and stop being a p*"_

Rick laughed and jogged swiftly back to his house. As he ran up the stairs he saw Michonne standing over the bed side, moving side by side to try and ease the pain. He slowly walked towards her and gently put his hands upon her back and massaged it. She was so grateful as it helped to slightly ease the pain. Rick had also noticed that Michonne had changed into one of his shirts. He had learnt over the past couple of days that she wears his clothing as a comforter as they made her feel safe. Today she had his brown shirt on over a tank top.

Michonne turned around and put her arms around Ricks neck. She started to sway side by side as the contractions ripped through her body. She was strong as she had her support right beside her. With Rick by her side she knew that everything was going to be alright. As she was going through another contraction, Rick started to sing the lyrics to one of her most favourite songs ever.

 _"All that I am, All that I ever was. Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see"_

This song meant the world to Michonne. It got her through a lot of sad times back when the world was normal. She looked up at Rick and smiled as he hummed the chorus.

 _"Rick baby... if I lay here, if I just lay here... would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _Grimes you are my world... I Love you so much baby"_

Rick grabbed Michonne around the waist and they embraced in a long kiss. She giggled as his hands prowled up and down her soft back. She felt the warmth of his body against her. She used this a comfort knowing that he was there beside her and she wasn't alone.

As they were still holding one another, Rick embeing Michonnes supper, they heard a soft knock on the door. Carol walked in with her bag of supplies as Rosita followed swiftly behind her. Rosita, who was about 4 months pregnant was asked by Michonne to be at the birth. Rosita had been near Michonne ever since Rick disappeared. The two had grown into close friends. As Michonne looked up to smile at her friends, she quickly put her head down again and started to heavily breathe as another contraction ripped through her body.

A couple of hours had gone by and Michonne was drifting in and out of sleep. She woke up to see Rick and Rosita having a very long catch up about what was happening with the communities. As Michonne tried to get up, her waters broke...

 _"Grimes, your baby's nearly here"_

Michonne smiled as Rick walked over a gave her a peck on the cheek. Carol walked over and gave Michonne a look over. As she stood up, Michonne gave her a worrying look.

 _"It's ok my dear, it's time to get you in a comfy posistion. This miracles about to make their appearance."_

Michonne smiled in relief that her baby was nearly here. She decided that she want Rick behind her as she used him as support. As she hopped onto the bed, a contraction had begun... she started to pant as she resisted the urge to push.

 _"You work at your own paces. You know your body the best. You've got this Michonne!"_

Carols word motivated Michonne to start pushing when she was ready to do so. She was soon going to have her and Ricks baby in her arms. As she waited for her next contraction, Rick started to become agitated. He hated seeing his wife in so much pain. He wanted to take that pain from her that very moment.

 _"You got this baby... you got this... I'm here for you"_

Michonne tucked her head into her chest and gave an almighty push... She screamed in pain as she tried to get her baby out as quick as she could. She was so eager to meet the new arrival and to be able to give Rick a son or daughter. As she breathed and regained her strength she pushed and pushed and pushed again.

About half an hour had passed of pushing and the baby's head was nearly out. As Michonne looked down she smiled and told Rick to look. He was reluctant at first but knew he couldn't miss this moment. He had never seen any of his kids births and this was an opportunity that he couldn't miss.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, Michonne was ready to have her baby in her armsThe baby came out after Michonne gave a last massive push. Rick grabbed the baby as they came into the world. Michonne burst out into tears as Carol came over with a towel to clean the baby off. As this happened Rosita asked what gender the baby was. Michonne looked up at Rick and kissed him and asked him to look.

 _"It's a... it's... it's a BOY"_

Rick burst out into tears. He had a son. Another son. As the boy lay upon Michonnes chest, Rick was stroking his baby boys back as he let out an almighty cry. He definitely had the Grimes lungs! Rick wiggles away from Michonne to grab the baby as she delivers the placenta. As Carol places his newborn son onto his now bare chest, she looked up and congratulated the new father. The tiny baby had fallen asleep on Ricks chest and it took him back to when Carl was born. Both so so tiny but so strong.

A couple of hours had passed and Michonne and Rick we're lying on their bed with their newborn son inbetween then. They were alone now as Carol and Rosita left after they had cleaned the place up a bit. Michonne looked as Rick and looked down at her son. She still couldn't believe that he was finally here and that he was a boy. She was so so happy that she had two out of the four boys in her life. She missed her baba Andre so much that it hurt her to think about him and with Carl the same.

The first visitors came through the door. It was Judith with Rosita. Judith ran over to her parents, very very excited to meet her new baby brother. She had drew a family picture of the whole family, including Carl and the new addition in the middle of the picture. She kissed both of her parents before looking down at her baby brother and stroked his tiny cheek.

 _"So when can he play with me mama?"_ Judith enquired, eager to play with her new sibling...

 _"Let's just wait till he's a little older and then he'll be big and strong and able to play with you!"_

As the family talked about the new addition, A couple of more important people walked through the doors; Maggie, Daryl and Carol. Rick walked over and hugged both Carol and Maggie as they congratulated the couple while Daryl squeezed his brothers arm and side hugged Michonne as they all wooed over the new baby. Maggie was looking at the baby boy who was fast asleep and asked the all important question. What was his name. Rick looked at Michonne who smiled back. She had a name already picked out.

 _"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to Richard Junior Carl Andre Grimes... or RJ for short."_

Rick walked over to his wife and hugged her as he tried to hold back the tears

 _"Welcome to the world lil RJ... daddy's not going anywhere ever again"_

 _As the group talked for an hour, nightfall had descended. Judith was going to stay at Aaron's for another night or so until the couple got used to the newborn baby. As the boy lay sleeping in his crib, Rick lay beside Michonne and cuddled into her as he said the words..._

" _How did I get so lucky finding you?..."_

 **END OF CHAPTER 14**

 **That was a lot aha. I'm sorry it took so long to come out but i kept re writing it to ensure I had all the story that I wanted! Anyway we have a Richonne baby and that's all that matters!!! Chapter 15 will be out in a while! Thank you sooo much for reading, @walkingwithmegz xoxo**

 ** _Also the song is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol!_**


End file.
